l'appel du coeur
by Bubble82
Summary: saison 2. Syd a disparu, Vaughn et perdu et dent de cheval vient nous piqué notre Vaughny choupi t'es tjrs aussi doué pour les résumés mdrrrrr svs of course


L'appel du coeur

Saison 2, Sydney a disparut ; Vaughn est perdu mais il rencontre notre chère amie Lauren... (mdr "ma chère amie Lauren" ptdrrrrrrrrrrrr ) :lol:

A savoir j'ai écrit ça en plein fou rire sur msn avec Myki. :D

Une happy end qui ravira mes 3 harceleuses de SVS.

_**L'appel du coeur**_

W: Mike, tu ne crois pas que tu te précipites ?

V: Je dois avancer... c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu...

W: Mais le mariage Mike ! T'es sortit avec Syd pendant 9 mois, elle disparaît... tu rencontres... Lauren et au bout de 6 mois vous décidez de vous mariez!... de plus, on n'a aucune preuve que Syd est morte-

V: Tu sous entends que Syd n'a pas compter pour moi et je ne l'ai pas aimé !

W: Bien sur que non mais-

V: STOP Eric! Je sais bien que depuis le début, tu n'approuves pas ma relation avec Lauren.

W: C'est vrai je n'aime pas Lauren mais je ne comprends pas que tu baisses si vite les bras sur ton histoire avec Syd. Tu l'as attendu pendant 2 ans... elle disparaît et 8 mois plus tard, tu te décide à te marier ave la première femme que tu rencontres!

V: Tu la crois toujours en vie ?

W: Tu la connais beaucoup mieux que moi... mais s'il y a une chance sur un million que Syd s'en soit sortie vivante alors je parierais là dessus. Réfléchis combien de fois elle a réussi à se sortir des situations les plus inextricables ?... (silence) tu continues d'écrire-

V: Oui... j'essaye de me convaincre que je dois lui dire adieu mais quelque chose me retient de le faire...

W: Et tu sais ce que c'est... c'est l'espoir...

V: Je devrais peut être attendre... l'attendre...

W: Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu as à faire... tu es assez grand pour prendre tes décisions mais à ta place, j'y réfléchirais à 2 fois...

Vaughn parla longuement avec Lauren de leur mariage et elle accepta de le reporter de quelques mois.

6 mois plus tard...

Vaughn quitta l'Agence pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver Lauren. Ils dînèrent tranquillement.

L: Michael...

V: Humm...

L: Je sais que tu voulais du temps mais, le mariage... (silence) tu en penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu lui dises adieu ?

Vaughn réfléchi et sans un mot, il prit sa veste et ses clefs puis il sortit.

Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient, Syd, Lauren, son travail à l'Agence et l'enquête qui n'avançait pas. Il l'avait attendu pendant deux ans et le couple qu'ils avaient pu former à cet instant était solide qu'il n'aurait pus se l'imaginer. Cependant sa disparition était la chose la plus insupportable qui lui avait été donné de vivre. Toutes les nuits, il refaisait ce même rêve qui l'amenait à cet appartement de Los Angeles où il parvenait à arriver avant que celui ci ne soit en flamme, mais en faisant le tour de l'appartement, il se rendait compte que celui ci était vide. Et comme à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut. Comme il aimait à se le rappeler, c'était SA Syd et peu importe les décisions qu'il risquait de prendre, il l'aimerait éternellement... ad vitam aeternam...

De l'autre coté, il avait Lauren. Elle avait su être patiente, gentille et au bout de quelques mois, il s'avouait que peut être il avait droit à être heureux à nouveau même si Lauren ne pourrait jamais remplacer Syd dans son coeur. Il avait apprit à apprécier sa présence, elle avait trouvé les mots justes et à force de temps, il céda aux avances de Lauren malgré les mises en garde de Weiss.

Instinctivement, ces pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'Observatoire. Accoudé à cette rambarde, il laissa le vent lui fouetter le visage. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre Lauren remettrait le sujet du mariage sur le tapis mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Sydney. Néanmoins cela faisait 1 an qu'elle avait disparu et aucun indice n'avait mener à penser qu'il était possible qu'elle soit encore quelque part sur cette planète.

Partout où il allait, il avait toujours sur lui ce petit carnet recouvert de cuir. Il y notait chaque pensée, chaque joie, chaque souffrance et chaque souffrance qu'il avait d'elle.

Reprenant place au volant de sa voiture, il inspira longuement et démarra.

Un frisson lui parcouru tout le long de l'échine en passant la porte de cet entrepôt où il avait passé tant de temps en sa présence. Il s'avança vers la table, posa son carnet dessus et il se retourna avec l'intention de partir quand soudain, il exprima ses pensées à voix haute comme s'il était persuadé que d'où elle était elle pourrait l'entendre.

V: Dis moi que c'est aussi ce que tu veux... que je dois avancer... sans toi... tu seras toujours la partie invisible de moi... mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra jamais, je le sais. Si tu es toujours parmis nous... reviens... je t'en supplie Syd... Reviens...

A cet instant son coeur pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il quitta l'entrepôt mais avant ça il glissa le carnet de ses confidences dans une petite cachette qu'ils avaient découverte lors de l'une de leur rencontre.

Le jour du mariage arriva rapidement. Weiss avait finalement accepté la décision de Vaughn malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas Lauren. Vaughn n'était pas malheureux avec Lauren mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa mine enjouée qu'il arborait à l'époque de Sydney.

Le mariage était célébré dans une petite église de Los Angeles. Au fond de lui, Vaughn attendait toujours un signe de Sydney mais plus les jours passaient moins il y croyait.

L'heure des voeux arriva mais quand ce fut à Vaughn de prononcer les siens, un visage vint naturellement se superposer à celui de Lauren. Il resta sans voix à ce que son subconscient lui faisait subir mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Lauren arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent. Une voix familière résonna alors dans cette petite église au coeur de Los Angeles.

: Je suis là Vaughn... mais j'arrive trop tard apparemment...

Cette voix le figea sur place. Tournant la tête vers celle ci, il pensant un instant que c'était un fois de plus son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours mais il l'apercevait plus nettement s'avancer vers lui avec sa démarche grâcieuse, ses yeux brouillés de larmes, ses cheveux blond cendrés avec leurs racines brune, son visage angélique et ses yeux marrons qui continuaient de l'interroger.

: Vaughn...

V: C'est un rêve ?

: C'est ce que tu voudrais, que je sois... un rêve ?

L: Michael!

V: Non non. Bien sur que non. Comment-

: Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi... il y a une raison pour que tu n'ai pas réussi à me dire adieu... tu me savais quelque part dans ce monde...

V: Tu ne vas pas te volatiliser ?

: Je suis là Vaughn... et je serais toujours à tes cotés tant que tu voudras de moi... la décision t'appartient maintenant...

Un regard de Sydney suffit à Vaughn pour que sa décision soit prise. Rien d'autre que Syd ne comptait à ses yeux. Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'église chuchotaient hormis Weiss qui se contentait de leurs sourire, en les voyant enfin réunis. Vaughn avait dénoué son noeud papillon et les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de prendre la main de Sydney et de sortir de l'église sans un regard pour Lauren ainsi que l'assistance. Vaughn avait prit sa décision. Il avait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait depuis 3 ans et seul l'amour de son âme soeur avait pu retrouver sa trace jusque dans cette église.

Ils étaient partis en courant de l'église et avaient sauté dans le premier taxi qui passait. De ce moment, il n'avait plus lâché sa main et ils arrivèrent à Santa Monica. Face à l'océan, il la prit dans ses bras après qu'ils se soient longuement embrassés sous le regard souriant des passants.

S: Et maintenant ?

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et vit le sourire espiègle de Vaughn.

S: A quoi tu penses?

V: Epouse moi.

S: Vaughn-

V: Je ne veux plus perdre ta trace dorénavant.

S: (souriant) Remarque toi, tu as déjà le costume-

V: (souriant) Une mariée en jean tee-shirt ne pourrait pas me rendre plus heureux. On prend le premier vol pour Las Vegas-

S: Sérieux ?

V: Oui Mme Sydney Vaughn.

S: M. Vaughn-

V: Je t'aime Syd...

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Un homme avec un petit sourire malicieux, qui passait sur l'esplanade ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un photo de ce couple qui désormais respirait le bonheur après une longue et pénible séparation forcé. Le bonheur était contagieux et cet homme venait de comprendre toute l'ampleur de cette expression.

Fin (peut être provisoire, je sais pas encore si elle sera définitive)

Bon alors une fin un peu nunuche mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.

Kissss

choupi


End file.
